Friends to the end
by kittie-lover aka devil kitty
Summary: Shippou and Rin becom friends when they are little.After they go thier seperet ways, What happen when they meet again eight years later?


A/n I just wanted to tell every one that in my story Shippou and Rin are six years old in the beginning.

Friends To The End

Rin was out picking flowers when she heard a noise in the bushes.

"Is any body there? Hello?" Rin asked as she moved slowly towards the bushes.

"Oh how cute it's a little puppy!" Rin said cheerfully.

"I'm not a puppy!" The little kitsune replied somewhat annoyed.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a fox youkai."

Rin had a small look of confusion on her face.

"I still think you're cute, so what's your name?"

The little fox had blushed at what Rin had told him.

"My name is Shippou and what is your name?"

"I'm Rin, so do you wanna be my friend?"

"O.K."

Rin ran over to Shippou and touched him on the shoulder.

"Tag, your it."

Shippou had a very confused look on his face.

"What is "Tag" and what is "It" Rin?"

Shippou asked.

"Tag is a game, it is easy to play the person who is it has to chase around the other peoples and try to make them "It" by tagging them then they have to run away and try not to get tagged again. Do you get it?"

"Yea I get it." Shippou replies and taps her on the shoulder, "Your it." He tells her and takes off a full speed. "I'll get you."

"No ya won't"

The two of them continue to play tag constantly changing whose "It".

"I can't believe what I am seeing, I must tell Sesshomaru right away." A little toad youkai whispered to him self,

The two little kids finally collapsed from playing too much tag both of them were lying on the ground facing the sky.

"Shippou?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Promise me something."

"O.K, What?"

"Promise that you'll be my friend forever and that you'll never forget me. Never ever."

"I promise, I could never forget a good friend like you."

"Never?"

"Never Ever, not for any thing and we'll always be friends, friends to the end."

"Yippee! So how old are you Shippou?"

"I'm six."

"Cool, me too."

The two of them just laid back and stared at the sky in silence.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! I have horrible news, SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU? Oh there you are my Lord." The little toad told his master half winded.

"What is it?"

"It's Rin, she's being chased by some kind of fox youkai."

"Where is she?"

"Out in the meadow."

* * *

"Did you hear that Shippou?"

"What?"

Shippou saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he jumped to his feet, he found himself face to face with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked around and saw Rin on the floor, he raised his hand to strike Shippou but Rin stood in his way.

"No he's my friend leave him alone."

Rin cried out.

"Your friend? But Jaken told me that you were being chased by this little demon here."

"Yes, but we were just playing please don't hurt him."

Sesshomaru looked at Shippou and started to walk away.

"Rin we are leaving."

"K just let me say good bye."

Rin walked over to where Shippou was to say her good byes.

"Shippou, I have to go now."

"Will I see you again?"

"Sure you will, just don't forget the promise K? I have to go now bye."

She gave Shippou a hug and started walking away with Sesshomaru.

"I'll never forget you Rin."

Shippou said waving good-bye.

* * *

Eight years later

Rin was out picking flowers when she heard a noise in the bushes.

'I wonder who's there'

Rin thought to her self.

Rin continued on with what she was doing.

There was another rustle in the bushes.

Rin decided to go see what was making the noise.

All she saw was a little squirrel playing.

Suddenly there was a blur of red that rushed by and snatched up the little squirrel. Rin finally saw what it was, it was a human looking boy except he had a bushy tail and pointy ears, his tail was red with white at the tip and his hair was red also, he was wearing a white shirt and blue pants and his eyes were a golden copperish color.

"Gotcha!"

The boy told the squirrel. Then he started to walk away, he didn't even notice that Rin was watching him.

"What are you going to do with that little squirrel?"

Rin asked.

The boy turned around a little stunned, he didn't know there was some one else near by.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Rin what's your,"

Rin dropped her flowers and ran to Shippou.

"Shippou! Its you it's really you I can't believe it."

"Do I know you?"

"What you don't remember me?"

Shippou shook his head.

"But you promised me! You promised me!"

Rin's eyes filled up with tears and she turned around and ran into the forest. Shippou sat down on a rock and started to think.

'Where do I know her from? She lookes so familiar.'

"I remember now, I have to go find Rin."

After hours of looking,Shippou found Rin crying on a fallen tree.

"Rin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget you, really I didn't, it's just there are things that happened to me that I didn't want to remember so I blocked out all my memories, but I didn't want to forget you Rin, it just sorta happened, but its o.k. Now I've found you and we're together."

Shippou was cradling a crying Rin in his arms, then Rin stopped crying and she looked up at Shippou with teary eyes.

"I guess you're right, we're together now."

Rin snuggled closer into Shippou's chest, Shippou pulled her closer and he remembered what happened that day he went back to Kaede's village after playing with

Rin.

* * *

Flashback:

'Wait till Kagome hears about the new friend I made today.' Shippou thought as he walked to the village.He heard a scream, it was Kagome. Shippou ran faster towards the village and when he got there, what he saw was a mess, the whole village was on fire, there was people screaming, kids were crying, and dead boddies were scatere everywhere.Shippou looked around andsaw Sango lying bloody and beaten on the ground. He ran to her side.

"Sango, Sango, are you o.k?"

Sango stirred, and opened her eyes.

"Naraku."

That was all that came out of her mouth before she passed out again.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Shippou heard Inuyasha and Kagome yell and ran towards the source of the noise. When he got there he saw Naraku, he knew this was the real Naraku because Miroku and Inuyasha were really beat up and usually they could take on one of his puppets without so much as a scratch, and also his scent was much stronger. Inuyasha and Miroku were still standing, but just barely and Kagome was lying still on the ground.

Shippou ran as fast as he could to Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you ok? You're really hurt."

"Shippou? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here it's not safe."

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"You h-have to leave b-before it's to la….."

"Kagome, get up, you have to get up, please don't leave me."

"Shippou you little runt get out of here."

Shippou looked up and saw Inuyasha standing over him.

"No, I'm not going to leave Kagome."

"If you're not gonna leave I'll make you leave."

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the collar of his shirt and Threw Shippou as far as he could. Just then Miroku called to him.

"Inuyasha, I could use a little help here."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter 


End file.
